Stuck
by Five Foot Fury
Summary: Hawkeye appears to be lost. What will happen to her? Will she find her way back?
1. Lost

**This story is based heavily on a dream I had.**

 **Story written only by me. As opposed to my older stories where I worked with a co-author.**

 **...**

Hawkeye opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again when a bright light assaulted them. _That can't be right..._ She thought. _For a second it looked like..._ She opened her eyes again, using her hand to shield them as she sat up. She was in a desert. A vast and empty wasteland with the sun shining brightly overhead. Hawkeye had thought for a second that she was outside Ishval and now she saw that she was. There were no ruins from what remained to be rebuilt, no people, no sounds... nothing.

Hawkeye was- well, had been in Ishval. She remembered going into her tent for the night... but nothing else. How did she end up outside? And how did it get to be midday? The sun should've woken her up sooner. She looked all around her, but only saw more endless desert. She sighed and set her hand down, but instead of the feel of sand in her hand, Hawkeye felt a hard and familiar object. Her walkie-talkie! She quickly picked it up. "Hello? This is Lt. Riza Hawkeye speaking, please respond, over." She waited a heartbeat, then another. She tried again, but still got no response. _Roy should've responded by now at the very least... unless... they're out of range. Everyone._ How did she get so far from Ishval? She looked at the sand around her for anything else, but saw nothing more. Hawkeye stood up and took another look around her, wary. Someone had to have taken her here in her sleep. But how had she stayed asleep? She was a very light sleeper. _Unless they had given me some kind of sedative..._ There was still nothing to see but sand. She had nothing else to do but walk.

As she walked, with nothing but her thoughts as company, she wondered again and again about the situation she was in. How had they taken her? Why sneak into camp and just take her? Why drop her off in the middle of nowhere? Why leave her with her walkie-talkie? What about Iris, the girl she shared a tent with? Why hadn't she woken up? Had she been taken too?

Thinking about Iris seemed to jostle something in her memory. Something had happened to her. Dread settled over her at this certainty, but it was frustrating too because she couldn't remember what happened. _How can I be so certain something happened to her if I don't even know what it is?_ Hawkeye felt weary. Was she even traveling in the right direction? She could just be wandering further away for all she knew. Hawkeye fell to her knees, then sat down. It all felt so useless. Suddenly, her walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Lieutenant? Can you hear me?"

It was Roy! Hawkeye unclipped the walkie-talkie from her belt and raised it to her lips. "Colonel! Yes, sir! I can hear you! Loud and clear!" Trembling in relief, Hawkeye waited for a reply. A reply came, but it sounded faint. She couldn't make out what he had said. "Sir, can you hear me?" Hawkeye held her breath, waiting. No reply. He must be heading away from her. He was going in the wrong direction. But he had been within range, however brief. Perhaps she was headed in the right direction. She got back up and resumed her trek at a quick pace, determined to catch up.

...

No matter how much time seemed to pass, the sun remained high in the sky. Hawkeye remained focused on her task with her walkie-talkie acting not just as her guide, but her lifeline. She was getting pretty thirsty, so she hoped she'd find Roy soon.

Every now and then, her walkie-talkie would crackle and she'd hear Roy's voice. It was still faint, but sometimes it was strong enough that she could make out a few words. From what she could gather from the bits and pieces, he was still looking for her and wondering if she could hear him. Whenever she could make out a few words, it always urged her on. Despite her strong will though, Hawkeye grew tired. It felt like so much time had passed and yet it was still day. Roy had been quiet for awhile and had been every time she tried to reply to his calls. Hawkeye stumbled and fell. _So tired... so thirsty... Roy..._ Hawkeye fumbled for the walkie-talkie at her belt. As long as she held it in her hand, she felt secured to her lifeline. She pressed the button and tried to speak, but words failed her. Her mouth and throat were so dry.

Hawkeye closed her eyes.

...

"Lieutenant, you have to get up."

Roy. His voice sounded so clear and close. She could feel his hand on her shoulder. His grip tightened. "Lieutenant, please. Don't give up."

Her eyes opened. "Colonel." No, he wasn't a colonel anymore. Why was she still calling him that? Maybe it was from force of habit. She didn't care right now. Roy was here with her. She looked up at his face as the sun blazed in the sky behind his head. He looked so concerned.

His hand slipped away and she sat up. "Colonel... I... need water." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, but he hadn't heard her. He had turned away.

"Do you remember my order to you? Don't die." He faced her again and this time there was a determination in his gaze. "That order still stands Lieutenant."

She understood. He needed her to stay strong to make the walk back to Ishval with him. Hawkeye got up and Roy did as well. He put his hand on her shoulder again. "Come on." They walked together in silence. Eventually, Roy's hand slipped off of her shoulder. Hawkeye started stumbling again after awhile, but Roy's walk remained strong.

"Sir, please... water..." Hawkeye whispered hoarsely. "Sir-" She fell, feeling too weak to go on. "Why... why can't you give me water?" She demanded, almost angry now. She reached out to grab his sand-colored cloak, but it was out of reach. Roy stopped. "Why... why aren't you... taking... care of... me..." It was then that Hawkeye noticed the sun was setting for once in this endless desert. A chill settled over her despite the uniform and cloak she wore. She was so tired. So weak. Maybe it would be better to lay her head down and rest. Hawkeye was aware of the sound of a rustling movement of fabric. She felt Roy's warm hands touch her face, she could feel the gentleness of his touch as he held her head. Hawkeye opened her eyes weakly.

"You can't go Lieutenant. I love you."

The sadness and desperation in his voice as he spoke caught her attention and those three last words he spoke seemed to give her fresh strength. "Roy... Roy..." She whispered so quietly, she wondered if he even heard her. _I love you! I love you too! I don't care how long it takes to get to Ishval! I will follow you there!_ She felt so weak, but she willed herself with all of her might to hug him.

 **...**

 **For those reading my story "Choices Made" I am still working on that story. I'm just wondering what to do with it next. "Stuck" is a short story and will only have one more chapter and then an epilogue.**


	2. Remembering

**I present to you, chapter two!**

 **Here it is without further ado.**

 **...**

Hawkeye's eyes cracked open. A wall. She blinked, confused. _I'm inside?_ She blinked again and noticed Roy by her side. Some part of her relaxed, but she hadn't known she was tense earlier. She suddenly became aware of a table by her and on it was a walkie-talkie. Something tugged at her memory. Something about it being important? The thought vanished as quickly as it had appeared, for she had then realized she was in a medical tent on a bed. Beside her, Roy appeared to be kneeling on the floor, his arms crossed on the bed with his head resting on them.

Was he sleeping? No. Hawkeye blinked a few more times as she came completely to her senses. His body seemed to shake a little as if... as if he were crying. Hawkeye's fingers twitched, then she reached a hand over and placed it on his head. Roy jumped, his head snapping up. Too weak to react, Hawkeye's hand merely slid off his head and fell back onto the bed. Roy reached over then and grasped her shoulder, his eyes wide.

"Lieutenant!" He said, shocked. Taking his eyes off of her, he quickly looked around. "Doctor! Doctor!"

A doctor and two nurses came hurrying over. "She's awake!" One of the nurses gasped. "Sir, please leave so we can better attend to our patient." The doctor told Roy.

Roy hesitated.

Of course, if this was a hospital and it was family here with her, they might have allowed them to stay. He wasn't though. He was just her superior officer.

Reluctantly, Roy got up. As he started to walk away, panic took hold of her heart and mind. Hawkeye reached a hand out to him that he didn't see; his head was turned away, looking towards the exit. One of the nurses came around to soothe her, but Hawkeye didn't even notice her. She started to sit up and pain seared across her side. Hawkeye let out a faint cry of pain, startled by it.

Roy turned around quickly just as the medical team jumped into action to try to calm her and get her to stay in bed. All Roy saw though was Hawkeye's face looking at him pleadingly, her hand reaching out to him. He can came back to her side, pushing past one of the nurses and took hold of Hawkeye's outstretched hand. She calmed down at once, but even as she relaxed, she wondered what had come over her.

"I'm staying." Roy told the doctor firmly, taking a seat by her bed. Now it was the doctor's turn to look reluctant, but he had to admit, it was obvious that he calmed her and he'd rather not have her agitated. "That's right." The doctor said, remembering something. "You're the one who brought her here and had found her." Roy nodded to show the doctor he was correct.

"Anything you need, dear? How do you feel?" A nurse asked Hawkeye.

"W-water." Hawkeye croaked. The doctor and nurse helped her to sit up comfortably as the other nurse quickly fetched water.

"Easy now. Drink it slowly." She told her, helping her hold the canteen as she drank. Hawkeye wished to down it all at once, but she was made to take breaks. Due to her dehydration, too much water all at once would make her sick. They placed a cool, wet cloth of ripped fabric on her forehead and got her a bit of food. Gradually, she began to feel a little better. Once the medics were certain she'd be okay for the time being, they moved on to another patient who had started moaning, leaving Roy with strict instructions to not let her drink too much, too quickly, since he was resolved to not leave her side.

"Do you... remember anything?" Roy asked after a moment of silence. Hawkeye's voice was stronger now, so she could talk, but she took a moment to reply, thinking.

"There was... " Briefly, she thought of the hot desert sun. But no, it had been night. "I went into my tent that night and... Iris. Iris shared a tent with me. She had already been sleeping, I remember being careful not to wake her as I settled down. Then... it was morning. I remember now. I woke up that morning, I had gotten up and stepped out of my tent... " It all suddenly hit her then. What had happened. "Blood." She whispered, paling a little. "Blood everywhere." She gripped Roy's hand tightly. "I remember calling for help. Iris- she came out- she-" The vision flashed in her mind of Iris's chest exploding in a burst of blood. "I- I didn't know what to do. I- I grabbed my walkie-talkie..." _And then what? I think... had I called for help again?_ "I don't remember the rest. I don't know."

Roy's face darkened and he looked away. "It was a group of Ishvalan rebels who never forgave us Amestrians. They had charged into the camp at dawn while we were still sleeping. I- I heard you calling for help over the walkie-talkie."

Hawkeye remembered Roy had set up a channel just for his team- well, for just the two of them. The rest of the team was split up. Falman was at Briggs, Havoc was going through physical therapy with Breda watching his progress, and Fuery was working on improving his tech skills in Central.

"I was stopped from leaving at first. They said it was too dangerous for me to go out there. I was told of the situation." Roy looked away from her. "I barged past them and left my tent anyways. I just ran."

"But-" "I could've died, I know." He continued, interrupting her. "But I didn't. Any Ishvalan that got in my way was dealt with." Roy said, clenching his hands. Hawkeye understood and gave a solemn nod. "When I... when I got to you, you were... I thought you were dead." He said, hanging his head.

Hawkeye reached out as if to hug him and reassure him of how alive she is, but at the last second she recalled the medical team and sat back, resting her hands on the bed. "I'm here though. I'm alive." She said softly. Roy gave her a weak smile. Hawkeye could tell how relieved he was to see she had made it, but the memory was a very dark one for him. It was most likely that the memory of her near death at the hands of the gold-toothed doctor was still fresh in his mind and had fuelled his panic and fear for her all the more.

"I felt for your pulse. It was weak, but it was there." He gestured to her left side and Hawkeye knew what he was going to say next. She knew now what had caused her pain earlier. "You were shot. When I got you to the doctor, he said you had been lucky, but you had lost a lot of blood and were still losing more... you remained unconscious even after you were taken care of, you had remained so for almost two whole days. They fixed you up, even gave you more blood. But they said they didn't have all the tools a hospital would have and that if you didn't wake up soon, you could die of dehydration." Roy scoffed. "They could give you blood, but not something as simple as an IV. I'm going to see about getting that fixed."

Hawkeye was quiet for a moment. "I was out... for two days?" She looked back at her walkie-talkie. She could see now the dried blood on it that she had failed to notice when she woke. Roy watched quietly as she picked it up. _If not for this... if not for_ Roy _... I might've died._ She looked down at the walkie-talkie, at what had been her lifeline.

 **...**

 **I'm sure some of you might have questions. Or maybe not. Anyway** , **stay tuned for the epilogue, it will explain all.**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

 **...**

It had been a week since Hawkeye had regained consciousness. She was kept in the medical tent still due to her injury, but she was doing a little better everyday. The flap to the tent opened and Hawkeye's eyes snapped to it. She glimpsed what was a bright, sunny day as Roy came in.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" He asked as he went up to her bedside.

"Better. It still hurts though. Sir, I..." Hawkeye looked a bit uncomfortable.

Roy sat down. "What is it?"

"I... I don't know if its real... or if its a dream, it feels like a dream, but some part of me feels like it really happened."

Roy waited for her to elaborate.

"... I remember, I remember talking to you, but you couldn't hear me. And... I remember you talked to me. I could hear you though. You... you kept asking if I could hear you."

Roy paled a little. "The doctor... he said that talking to you might help. Do you- do you remember everything I told you?"

Hawkeye was quiet for a long moment, searching those very vague memories of when he spoke to her. "No. I don't think so."

"...oh." Roy looked a little uncomfortable. "So you only remember me asking if you could hear me?"

"I think you were sort of... urging me on, telling me... you told me that I have to get up."

Roy nodded. "Is that it?" He asked.

She hesitated. "There is... well, I don't know if its real, but..." Hawkeye glanced over at the medical team who sat away from them, chatting amongst themselves as they ate their lunch. "...you said you loved me." She said softly, meeting his eyes.

Roy held his breath.

"Had you?" She asked.

He laughed a little nervously. "Well, you know... I, uh, I thought you were dying. People get emotional when-" "Roy." Hawkeye interrupted him with a small smile at his obvious discomfort.

"I love you, too." She said and suddenly not caring if the medical team saw or not, she put her hands on either side of his face, much like how she remembered he had in that vague memory, and she kissed him.

 **...**

 **The end.**

 **I have some small details and things I wanted to bring up. This is, again, heavily based on my dream and I didn't want to change it up too much.**

 **I couldn't put her in a coma, that was too advanced. I knew walkie-talkies alone were pushing it. Though it does seem rather ridiculous that an unconscious person could be talked to like a comatose person. And it seemed even more ridiculous that there'd be no IVs, but I needed there to be none for the story to work.**

 **All in all, for those of you who have read it, this is a story like "Bullick N. Temper". It was meant to confuse the reader as to what is happening.**

 **The whole desert scene in the first chapter was her as she is unconscious in real life.**

 **The sun in the desert represented her chances of survival. As the sun had set, her chances dimmed. Because of this, I thought it might be kind of deep to show a bright, sunny day at the epilogue to show the danger was past and that she was going to be just fine.**

 **That's all. I hope you, the reader, enjoyed it.**


End file.
